<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naps are best taken in a loved one's arms by That_peach_anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935677">Naps are best taken in a loved one's arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon'>That_peach_anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, he and his dad hadn't slept much. But sue him, when you've just been recently adopted and you get the chance to bond with one of your parents through a thirteen-hour marathon, I think you'd also take the chance, even if that meant staying up until 5 am on a Saturday. So that was how Janus found himself with an as equally exhausted dad sitting in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naps are best taken in a loved one's arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baka-monarch">baka-monarch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I hope you enjoy this domestic prinxiety with kid Janus! Feel free to correct me if you see any spelling mistakes!<br/>Tumblr: That-peach-anon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, he and his dad hadn't slept much. But sue him, when you've just been recently adopted and you get the chance to bond with one of your parents through a thirteen-hour marathon, I think you'd also take the chance, even if that meant staying up until 5 am on a Saturday. So that was how Janus found himself with an as equally exhausted dad sitting in front of him. </p><p>Virgil was nursing a coffee cup in front of him, eye bags prominent even without his usual emo make-up coating his under eyes. Janus was simply trying to finish his meal, his other father currently singing in the kitchen while he washed dishes, while he and his tired dad both tried not to fall like flies. With a final bite, he emptied his dish, quietly crossing his fork and knife on the plate. He heard his father, Roman, stop singing as he popped his head out of the kitchen, a dish towel in his hands as he dried them.</p><p>“Are you all done, J?” He asked, throwing the towel somewhere in the kitchen where Janus couldn't see. Janus simply nodded, crossing his hands on his lap. “Great! Just take that to the kitchen and you're free to go!”</p><p>Grabbing his plate, he spared a glance to the man currently asleep against the table, coffee slowly cooling and forgotten. Passing the doorway, he heard the quiet “Virgil?” that sounded from the dining room. Silently placing his utensils in the sink, he quickly pulled his hands back, trying to avoid making too much noise.</p><p>Stepping back into the room, he found Roman poking Virgil’s cheek as the latter snored against the wooden surface, drool slowly falling from his open mouth. With another poke, Roman got a half-hearted grumble and swat, pulling his hand back as Virgil brought up both of his arms, laying them against the table as a pillow, holding his head up with them. That got a laugh out of Roman, who simply gathered Virgil up in his arms, ignoring the half-hearted complaint he got, and walked over to the living room where he dropped his husband on the couch, chuckling at how Virgil yelped and seemed wide awake for a few seconds before he simply shrugged and adjusted himself on the couch.</p><p>“Alright, mister. At what time did you two go to sleep at?” Roman asked in false sternness, looking over at Janus who was poking his head from behind the door.</p><p>“Um, at five?” He answered quietly, stepping fully into the room.</p><p>“At five pm?” Roman echoed, raising an eyebrow at his once again snoring husband.</p><p>“Uh, at five am.” Janus answered sheepishly, twisting his fingers.</p><p>“Five am?” Roman questioned exasperatedly at his husband, who simply swatted his direction and turned over, burrowing his face into the couch's cushion. Roman rolled his eyes fondly at him before he lifted his husband, placing himself under the latter as the former simply grumbled and moved to adjust himself before settling back down.</p><p>Janus watched the whole scene with intrigue, slowly approaching the couple as he once again bended and cracked his fingers anxiously, waiting what was to happen. His father only extended a hand to him, one of his eye peeking open.</p><p>“Don’t think you're escaping this, mister. Both you and your dad are taking a nap right now.” He seemed to hesitate with his hand, pulling it back a little. “If you want to, of course.”</p><p>He observed how Roman seemed nervous, eyes glued to the floor as Virgil simply curled into him, sleepily murmuring as he nuzzled his face into the former's chest. With a lopsided smile, he grabbed the hand offered to him, noticing how Roman's eyes seemed to light up.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds nice.” He whispered, allowing himself to be pulled next to Virgil, who instantly hugged him, curling around him as if shielding him away from all of the world's evil. Roman simply held both him and his dad against his chest with his arms circled around them in a firm, yet gentle, embrace, radiating safety and warmth. Grasping one of Virgil's hand, he held it in his grip, smiling at how even while sleeping the man squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.</p><p>And suddenly, out of nowhere, Janus got hit with a thought. Perhaps, he was wrong when he had told the orphanage lady that families couldn't be happy together. And perhaps, he was also wrong when saying that no families couldn’t be happy when he was a part of them. For when he felt the comfort and safety radiating from his dads, he found that he couldn't find himself agreeing with anything he had said.</p><p>Perhaps a family could be happy with him. And maybe, just maybe, he could be happy too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>